Feelings That Go Unspoken
by destiny-rebellion
Summary: Troyella Oneshot.Troy and Gabi never got to kiss. What if they never get to? Thankfully there's a kissing scene in the musical...


Feelings that go unspoken.

'She's so beautiful' He thought as he looked at her from the other side of the stage. It was nearly a week since the auditions and the championship game and Troy and Gabriella were at rehearsal for the musical, just like they had been everyday after school that week.

"Alright that's enough for today people, same time tomorrow I guess" Ms. Darbus called out.

Gabriella went to the side of the stage to collect her belongings along with the rest of the cast.

"Good practice, you did good in that scene," Troy said as he grabbed his backpack

"You too" Gabriella blushed as she searched around for her bag

"Well, see ya tomorrow Gabs" Troy said nervously

Gabriella shyly farewelled him and collapsed on the couch that was a prop in the scene they were just running through.

"Still haven't told him?" Sharpay, the only person left in the hall said, sitting down next to her

"No" Gabriella sighed

"Get a move on Montez, he won't stay single for long" Sharpay teased "You know it's strange, I thought for sure you would have hooked-up last Friday- what happened?"

Gabriella sighed again "Let's just say nothing went right"

Sharpay sat up in interest "What do you mean?"

"I don't know it just seemed like whenever we got close to…you know…kissing" she blushed "Something would get in our way or interrupt us, and by Monday I guess the atmosphere had just disappeared" Gabriella finished.

"Oh well you'll get your shot- it's the kissing scene tomorrow" Sharpay giggled

"There's a kissing scene?" Gabriella's eyes widened

"Yeah, if me and Ryan had got the parts they would have wrote it out" Sharpay explained "But because you and Troy got the parts…"

"Oh my gosh" Gabriella gasped

"Yeah so remember to brush your teeth tomorrow" Sharpay laughed while standing up

"I guess I better" Gabriella said

"Well, see you tomorrow then" Sharpay waved

"Tootles" Gabriella replied

---

The entire next day Gabriella had butterflies in her stomach and by the final bell she was ready to throw up. She slowly made her way to the auditorium. The rehearsal seemed to go well; first she watched a dance number that didn't include her. Then she and Troy had to sing "What I've been Looking For". Finally Ms. Darbus called to rehearse the scene Gabriella had been dreading. Both Troy and Gabriella said their lines perfectly, then once they had run out of dialogue the whole room was silent- or so it seemed to them. Gabriella could hear Troy's breathing so clearly, they slowly leant in to let their lips touch…

"Wonderful!" Ms. Darbus cried from the front of the stage. Gabriella and Troy leaped back from each other. Once again they had been interrupted.

"That was excellent" Ms. Darbus beamed "Ok well that's it for today folks, have a nice weekend"

---

Gabriella sat in her room later that evening, flipping through the script. She wondered if she and Troy had ever even had a "thing" in the first place. Maybe _she_ thought they did but he only saw them as friends, that must have been it or otherwise something would have happened by now. She was just about to turn the page when she heard a knock on the window. She jumped and turned to see Troy pressing his nose up against the glass. She laughed and went to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I was in the neighborhood," he said unconvincingly

"Uh-huh, so why are you really here?" she giggled, facing out towards yard and looking up at the night sky

"I didn't get to do something today" he said softly, turning to face her

She turned to look him in the eye with a very confused look on her face.

"Actually I've been meaning to do it for quite a while now" he continued, taking hold of her hands.

Gabriella could now not even form words, she could only hear the beating of her heart and once again the clear sound of Troy's breathing. Troy moved his hands from Gabriella's and onto her cheeks, holding her head steady. She closed her eyes and felt the soft feeling of his lips on hers. Even though it wasn't her first kiss it was like she was feeling a whole new sensation. When they broke apart she breathlessly whispered.

"Finally".

---

A/N- My first HSM fic, I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
